


Still into you

by thegirlinthefandoms



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Doctor Chris Beck in her life wasn't easy, even when they were just friends. But when he decided to become an astronaut it was even harder, especially since Kiara had fallen in love with him. She shouldn't wait for the doctor to come back especially after so many years of being just friends but even after the Ares 3 mission she couldn't help it, she was still into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I really love Beck and Johanssen together, but this time I couldn't help it and I wrote this.

Kiara could count with the fingers of a hand how many time she called him ‘Chris’ and not ‘Doc’ or 'Beck' like she always did since the day they met. From the first time they were introduced, someone told her that he was 'Doctor Christopher Beck' and he asked her to just forget the whole ‘Doctor’ thing and call him Chris, yet Kee kept calling him in every way except for his nickname. 

The girl asked herself a lot of times how they became friends since they were almost antithesis. Chris was like the example of a perfect son, friend and professional.Best in his class, awarded for his job, Captain in the Air Force with medals, and working for NASA. Beside that, the damn bastard was also handsome and charming as hell, or at least he was charming when he wanted to be. And in the other hand was Kiara, with a MA in Art History and working in the art auction house belonging to her family for years. They met there, in a charity auction when he was just Doctor Chris Beck and he still wasn’t part of the Air Force. She was a messy girl, fresh out of college who love art and specially antiquated furniture, Delacroix and the nineteenth century romanticism and he was already recognized for his work. In a normal world they could never get along, not even as friends.

That night Kiara was supposed to be working, but she spent the evening talking with the young doctor about everything and almost nothing at the same time. Even her look that day was almost a lie because she was wearing an emerald green maxi dress when usually she'd wear jeans, t-shirt, sweaters and boots. That was the first time she called him Chris and never again for months or even years.

In some crazy way and for an inexplicable reason they became friends that night and their friendship survived more than any of the relationships that both of them had in their lives. Chris was the perfect candidate for boyfriend; hell, her mother would love to have him as her son in law, but Doctor Beck wasn’t material to be somebody’s boyfriend. His love was his job and the last time he tried to have a relationship the girl left him saying “Your only love is your job”. By that time he wasn’t into the whole NASA craziness. The idea was in his head, but he wasn’t there yet. And by that time she was already looking at him in the way you don’t look at your friends.

But when NASA and especially the Ares 3 project came things got more complicated and Kiara could also count with her fingers how many times she saw her friend during the preparation for the mission. The last time was when he was about to leave the planet and she needed to see him at least one last time, so the girl went to Texas and that day three things happened: It was the second time she called him Chris; it was the first time Kee told him that she loved him -not the as a friend-; and it was the first time she had the damn courage to kiss him. The girl was lucky enough to say that the astronaut kissed her back and also told her that he loved her too and it was everything. That was the longest their love story could last and both of them knew it.

It was almost inevitable to fall for Chris. Kee tried to avoid it for a long time but she couldn’t help it anymore, even knowing that the doctor might not feel the same way about her.His eyes were the first thing she fell in love with and then it was his smile. Kee always joked telling him that he was too handsome to be all his day on a damn lab, but she could spend hours listening to Chris talking about things she would never understand and she loved the way he would tried to explain things in an easy way so Kiara could understand. She was really good with Art and History but Science was something that she could never get. So it was every little detail about her friend what made her fall for him, even when they spend months without seeing each other.

By the time Chris was already out of Earth and almost in the red planet, he became like a ghost in her head and heart. While he wasn’t there,Kee tried to have relationships to forget about her favorite doctor and astronaut, but it didn’t worked. With Ben it wasn’t really serious after all, but even when it was all fun and games the poor guy knew about Chris and it was like have a ghost in the middle of them. Then it was all one night stands from time to time that only make her felt empty and wishing that her blue-eyed friend was the one laying next to her. 

And then Kyle appeared, but again in the worse moment. After the first month dating, the news about Mars, the Ares 3 and the storm appeared in the news and all she could think for weeks was about Beck. Even when the brunette and his sister were sending him emails through NASA, the organization was acting like crazy after what happened and it make her felt crazy. Her relationship survived the first martian crisis, but not the second one. When NASA told to the world about the plan to rescue Watney from Mars the brunette spent days with tears on her green eyes; but when the tears disappeared Kyle broke up with her and the explanation was simply as 'You can't have a relationship if the man you care the most is in the middle of the space'. Kyle was right and he was the last serious relationship Kiara tried to have since she found out she was in love with Beck some years ago. 

Life kept going. The girl get a PhD, started working part time in the family business and part as a teacher of Art History in a school, and even moved to another apartment.And it was funny because when Beck left Earth her hair was on her shoulder length and by the time the crew of the Ares 3 was back it was reaching her lower back. Birthdays, Thanksgivings, Christmas and New Years passed and Kiara wasn't expecting for him to come back to see her, but three months after Chris was back on earth the girl knew that he really wouldn't come back to her. The quarantine was over, the hundred of interviews were left behind and the whole crew was free from NASA, but he never called and Kiara's hopes were broken and lost. 

But after all those years there was a fourth time when she called him Chris –the third had been in a letter that she wrote so NASA could send it with the other letters of the loved ones of the crew when they were about to send the food and other supplies– it was when Kiara saw him sitting on the floor next to the door of her apartment. In a second the air of her lungs went out calling his name and her eyes felt wet without her noticing, especially when the doctor turned to look at her as he got up.

The brunette didn't even think about it when she run into his strong arms and being against his warm body was like being at home. “Chris…”she murmured against his chest, her arms around his waist. "Hi Kee” the doctor smiled, placing a kiss in the top of her head.“I thought I wouldn't see you again” the girl smiled when they moved away from each other, placing her hands in both of his cheeks. “Yes, sorry about that. Life has been hard in the last couple of years” he joked, looking into her green eyes and she almost forgot the beautiful blue color of his eyes. “No, I mean, I thought you wouldn’t come back to see me…” Kiara admitted, because lying to him after all those years was stupid. “Can we talk inside?” Chris asked, grabbing her hand and she couldn’t say no.

For her kuck the apartment wasn’t a mess because it would be embarrassing get in there with Mr. Smart and found a disaster. “Look Kee, I needed to see you. I needed to talk with you about the last time we saw each other, the letter, the emails…" Chris said, as his friend closed the door behind them. "Technically you wanted to talk about us" she smiled remembering that he wasn’t really good with that kind of talks. "What? In space you lose the capacity of formulate sentences?" the girl joked when the doctor stared at her. "I didn't come here for you to make fun of me!" he complained, smiling shyly and asking to himself how he could live all that time without her around. "What? You came just to talk?" Kiara murmured, walking to him and placing her hands on his chest. "Not really" Chris answered, with his gaze locked on hers and his hands on her waist. "So, after all this time, what you told me..." he said again and the brunette didn’t needed him to finish, she just knew what Beck was talking about. "Yes, I'm still into you, Beck" the girl admitted giggling. "Good, because I couldn't get you out of my head in all this time" the astronaut affirmed, closing the space between them and placing his lips against hers, just like Kiara did years ago.

After the kiss the hours passed quite fast in her couch between kisses, jokes and stories to catch up with each other’s lives. And as Kiara was lying on the couch with her hand resting in Chris’ lap, she had the time to really look at him. After all that time she wanted to look at every little detail of him, even when her doctor looked almost the same as when he left. Chris looked the same from his haircut to the way he laughed, but she missed having him around and it was a good excuse to just look at him. "You didn't waste your time waiting for me, don't you?" he asked, bringing her back from her thoughts. "You mean if I dated someone?" Kee murmured, playing with the fingers of Chris' hand that was resting against her stomach. “Yes, but it didn't work out” she continued. “The last one left me saying that I couldn't be in a relationship with someone if the guy I cared about was in the middle of the space. And that I was very silly if I thought you were going to change your whole life for me or even come back to see me" the brunette smiled sadly, remembering that her worse problem in that moment was being worried about Chris and not Kyle breaking up with her. "This is going to sound bad, but I'm happy he left you" Beck said, tangling his fingers in her hair, just as he had dreamed of doing dozens of times at night, when he was alone and trying to sleep in his bunker. "And I'm happy you are back" Kiara yawned because before the reencounter she worked all morning but she wasn’t planning to let him go.

And Chris wasn’t planning to be away from her either, so the doctor just settled on the couch to lie with Kiara, his arms around her body and her head resting against his chest. "So, which are your plans now?" she asked, with her eyes closed, loving the fact that she could stay there just listening the beating of his heart. "I have some good offers, but I need some vacations first" Chris murmured against her hair. "That sounds good. Hey, where are you living now?" Kee asked, remembering that they never talked about it. "NASA lent me an apartment for some time and I left my apartment to my sister so..." Beck responded, not really thinking about what he was saying. "I think I have some space here where you can put your stuff. You know, your books, clothes and a couple more things. If you want to…" Kiara offered looking up at him. She didn’t even knew where it came from and maybe her subconscious was talking for her, but it was a really good idea after all. "And what if after I move my things here we spent some time far away from everything? Maybe something like a small house on the beach, just for us” he said and she knew how much he wanted to go and put his feet on the sand, the grass and the water of the ocean after all the time he spend on space, so she couldn’t say no to those blue eyes. “Then you'll decide where to move?" she asked a little afraid of what his answer could be. "Then we decide if we are going to move" Chris affirmed, leaving quite clear that he wasn’t going anywhere without Kiara. "Sounds like a plan, Doctor Beck" Kee smiled against Chris lips, and all those years waiting have been worth it after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Beck: This is the weirdest thing ever. I mean, why I would ever write a letter for you when I could easily call you! But oh, you don't have phone service in the middle of the space!

NASA asked some family letters for the crew but thanks Goodness you talked with those crazy people to let me send you emails, just like your sister. So now you have a letter from me in the middle of nowhere!   
Oh and yeah, sorry we couldn't have a video call the other time. They say ‘one member of the family only' and of course they picked up a familiar before me. It wasn't my fault or choice, it was them. 

-I bet my ass you NASA are reading this before send it to the ship with the food. Bad thing from you not letting me have a second of video chat with the Doc, I just wanted to see his face to know that he is okay, so I'm just a little pissed with you, but no big deal. Besides, you are keeping him alive so, yeah, I forgive you-

Yes, I'm sure you think I'm acting and sounding like a bitch, but I can't help it. Life is being a little crazy for me knowing that you are going to be a lot of more time up there. Besides that, in my daily and boring life everything remains the same: same apartment, same work, and same life. The only different thing it's just that I feel a knot on the stomach which is always there, reminding me that you are there. 

In addition to that, I don’t know if I ever told you this, but I'm absolutely proud of you, dude. Not only for the fact that you were on Mars and now on the space, but for taking the decision of going back to that damn red ball to pick up Watney. I know it wasn’t just your decision, but you know, you are my friend after all. 

I'll pretend that you are reading this letter because that will mean that you are good enough doing your job and you get the ship with the food –I don’t even know how it’s the name of the thing they'll send you, man, you are the smart ass here– and then you are going to be fine. I know tons of things can happen up there and that you have to go and get Watney, but for now I’m just going to think about you –and the rest of the team– having enough food and things to survive the way back home. And you know that if you don’t come back I will throw down the entire NASA for sending you there –yeah, sorry guys. I’m a little protective with my people. The doc knows that but he never listens to me– and for not doing their job well, even if all the problems were your fault.

Yeah, I know what you are thinking right now, I became the crazy girl who is threatening NASA just because she’s totally overprotective of her favorite doctor and flight surgeon. It’s been years since we met and I'm still finding reasons why we shouldn’t be friends. This is stupid, man.

Okay, I should stop writing so many stupid things. This is hard in all the possible ways but I will talk seriously. I’m absolutely proud of you, not just because you are an amazing professional in all the possible ways, but also because you are the best man in the entire universe. Just good people would take the decision of putting their life in danger to save a crewmate and you did it. And I miss you. Seriously, I wish I could see your face and hear your voice for just five seconds. So please, Chris, come back. I don’t care if it will take you ten years and I don’t even care if we never see eachother again, just come back. I’d hate to live in a world a where you don't exist. The world is boring if you're not on it.

 

I hope to see that cute smile again, even if it takes more years than I can calculate.

-You know what I would like to write here but I will not let this fellas read it, so just remember the last thing I told you the last time we saw each other, or maybe remember everything that happened there. You got it? Well, I meant it-

XX

Kiara.


End file.
